Scratches on the Wall
by animefreek66613
Summary: The next in my body parts series. Send me a messege on what body part you want me to write on next. This one was about fingernails.


Scratches on the Wall

It had taken several months to earn the money, and it took a couple weeks just to book them appointment and the 3 hours of waiting it the lounge was like being in Hell itself. But it was all worth it, cause your 90 dollar manicure was beautiful. Your nails were perfectly squared off, the ends were painted white, and tiny rhinestones were placed on each nail. You loved it to death. It made you feel great that you had finally gotten this done, simply because it was so beautiful. It was a treat to yourself. You drove back home, being careful that your nails weren't scratched, and strutted inside, feeling very accomplished. You plopped down onto the couch and started watching one of your favourite TV shows. It was a new episode and you just couldn't help it. It must have happened some time in the middle of your show, because you seemed to doze off at some point. You woke up and your show was over, and the channel was now showing nothing but the David Letterman show. You picked up the remote and pressed the large red button on the top of the controller that read "POWER". The Television flicked off and showed a black screen. You saw the reflection of yourself sitting on your couch in the glass of the TV. There was suddenly movement behind you in the reflection and you spun around to see behind you. Nothing. Just the peachy-beige wall of your living room. You shook your head lightly, trying to shake off the feeling of paranoia. You faced forward again only to be met by red and green stripes infront of your face. You shrieked and flinched backwards flaling onto the back of the couch. Freddy stood above you, his clawed hand at his side. He only needed to take a step before he was standing right infront of you. You continued trying to move backwards but the couch kept you in place. Finally, the couch simply tipped backwards and you scrambled to get up and run further back. It wasn't much further though as your beige walls stopped you from running. Damn solid objects. You stood with your back flat against the wall, your eyes darting from one side to the next trying to find a way out. Freddy seemed calm on the other hand, striding towards you calmly and almost boredly. He soon stood infront of you again. You started moving to one side but Freddy planted his left hand down onto the wall next to your head. You tried for the other side but his right, clawed hand slammed down onto the wall, trapping you. You didn't dare try to move underneith his arms as you feared what whould happen if he had to chase you down. So you fell onto your last resort. You punched him in the chest as hard as you could, which did next to nothing. Freddy gave a sinister smirk and grabbed your chin in his left hand.

"Now, that's not very nice." he said and moved his face close to yours. You stopped punching and froze. The brim of his fedora brushed against your bangs and his nose barely touched your nose. His lips sat nearly a few centimetres away from yours. You stared into his icey blue eyes. His hand slid down from your chin to your neck and down to your shoulders and soon came to sit on your hip. You placed your hands on his chest. You felt his hot breath on your face as he got closer and closer. His lips touched yours and he kissed you gently. You closed your eyes and kissed him back. His hand slid up the back of your shirt and caressed your back softly. You melted in his arms and you let him hold you up by the arm around your back. He raked his dull nails down your back, leaving red streaks. His tongue stroked your bottom lip and made it's way into your mouth. He tasted every corner and crevass of your mouth. You let out a moan and snaked your arms around his neck. He pulled away and pulled his tongue back into his mouth. You panted heavily while he was not at all out of breath. In one swift movement, he flipped you around and pinned you to the wall, face first. He raised your shirt and kissed your back, tracing the red marks he had made earlier. You sighed deeply.

"Such tight and beautifuly soft skin. Oh, the beauty of youth." He whispered in your ear. He took a single blade from his right hand and used it to rip open the back of your shirt. Freddy rubbed your back with both hands.

"I love your skin so much...I could just..." He raised a bladed finger to the top of your back "rip it right off of you." He drageed the blade down and peeled the skinoff of your back. It stung worse than anything you have ever felt and you screamed. You scratched against the wall infront of you and your beautiful new nails started chipping and ripping off. Freddy finally ripped off the last of the skin on your back. He then took the same blade he used to skin you and stabbed you through the back of the neck. You choked and gagged on your own blood untill you finally stopped breathing.

Freddy stepped away from his newest kill. The bloody scratches left on the wall and the red skin he now held in his hands. He flung the pelt over his shoulder and turned to leave the dream.

"Hmmm... I always wanted a skin rug." Freddy said and he let out a loud and evil laugh.


End file.
